A través de mil y una aventuras
by Graystone
Summary: Es probablemente el viaje más peligroso al que se hayan tenido que enfrentar, pero es un viaje que han de realizar. Pondrán a prueba no sólo el valor y el coraje, sino también la amistad y el amor. Un viaje donde tendrán que tomar difíciles decisiones y dejarse guiar por su corazón.
1. Tratos

_**Disclaimer: **__nada de Once Upon a Time me pertenece._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

_La historia es para __**Muselina**_

* * *

**1**

**Tratos**

Mulan vio cómo Belle se marchaba hasta perderse de vista. Inmediatamente, tras eso, volvió la vista hacia el príncipe Phillip.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él —. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

Mulan ató bien su espada al cinto y se colgó un macuto al hombro.

—¿Así que eres un príncipe? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Me llamo Phillip y soy uno de los muchos príncipes que forman parte de este reino. Y tú eres Mulan, ¿no?

—Sí, así es.

—En parte te recuerdo de cuando era el Yaoguai y me perseguías para matarme. No estoy enfadado —dijo rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella —. Era una bestia descontrolada que atacaba pueblos y a sus habitantes. Es normal que tuvieses que deshacerte de mí.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en el Yaoguai? ¿Por una maldición? —quiso saber Mulan.

Phillip, sin embargo, no contestó. Por lo visto su experiencia como un monstruo iba más allá del hecho de que alguien quisiese maldecirle y que detrás de ello había otra historia, más complicada.

—Es algo muy largo de contar, no creo que te interese saberlo.

—Si vamos a viajar juntos, lo normal es que me cuentes qué te ha sucedido.

Phillip se detuvo y la miró.

—Espera, ¿vamos a viajar juntos? —Mulan asintió como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Phillip se quedó mirándola un momento. Después miró al cielo —. Empieza a anochecer. Acampemos para que pueda contarte mi historia.

Minutos después, una vez habían acampado y estaban sentados frente a una hoguera y tomaban un poco de caldo de hierbas, Mulan volvió a preguntar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió?

Phillip bebió un poco de caldo y se quedó mirando al fuego.

—Estoy buscando a mi prometida, una princesa de este reino con quien me iba a casar. Se llama Aurora. Una bruja la maldijo cuando nació, diciendo que, cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad, se pincharía en el dedo con una rueca y caería en un profundo sueño.

—Parece que habéis tenido que importunar mucho a esa bruja como para que quisiese maldeciros a los dos.

Phillip miró a Mulan, serio.

—Esa bruja la maldijo por el simple hecho de que no la invitaron al bautizo de Aurora, porque las hadas del reino le otorgaron una serie de dones. Y a mí me maldijo por querer buscar a Aurora y salvarla.

—¿Sabes dónde está ella? Aurora, me refiero.

Phillip negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba sobre una pista segura, pero Maléfica me descubrió y me maldijo.

—¿Maléfica? ¿Así se llama ella? —Phillip asintió —. ¿Recuerdas esa pista?

—Sé que está en su castillo.

—Entonces vayamos al castillo de esa tal Maléfica y consigamos la pista.

Phillip rio.

—Por supuesto, como si adentrarse en la Fortaleza Prohibida fuese lo más normal del mundo. Estamos hablando de Maléfica, una bruja poderosa y malvada. Me llevó tiempo adentrarme en su fortaleza, no volverá a ser tan difícil.

—Ahora me tienes a mí. Eso nos facilita las cosas.

Phillip miró a Mulan, incrédulo, pero no dijo nada más. Prefirió tumbarse y descansar un poco. Mulan, por su parte, hizo lo propio.

Horas después, Phillip se despertó. Al instante oyó una pequeña y malévola risa. Se incorporó enseguida. A un lado estaba Mulan, dormida. Al otro lado había un hombre, solo que Phillip jamás había visto a un hombre como ese. Su piel se asemejaba a la de un sapo. Sus ojos, totalmente dorados, irradiaban malevolencia.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Phillip.

—Me presentaré. Rumplestiltskin —y dicho esto hizo una reverencia —. A vuestro servicio.

—Sois el Ser Oscuro.

Rumplestiltskin rio otra vez con aquella risa malévola.

—Veo que se me conoce bien. No te preocupes por ella —dijo al ver que Phillip contemplaba a Mulan, quizás preguntándose si también se daría cuenta de la presencia del Ser Oscuro —. No despertará hasta que me haya ido.

—¿Qué queréis?

—La pregunta debería ser qué queréis vos, príncipe. Porque está claro que queréis algo. Si no, no estaría aquí. ¿De qué se trata? ¿De la búsqueda de vuestra amada, tal vez?

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

—Yo lo sé todo, príncipe. Pero no os preocupéis. Maléfica no tiene por qué saberlo. Al contrario, quiero ayudaros.

—¿Cómo pensáis ayudarme?

—Vais a la Fortaleza Prohibida para haceros con la pista acerca de dónde mantiene Maléfica a vuestra amada. Yo puedo ayudaros a entrar.

—¿Cómo podéis semejante cosa?

Rumplestiltskin volvió a reir, como si su propósito se fuese cumpliendo poco a poco.

—Con magia. Pero necesitaré algo a cambio. A fin de cuentas, toda magia conlleva un precio.

—Debí imaginar que no iba a ser tan fácil. Tus métodos son bien conocidos en todo el reino. ¿Qué queréis?

—Debo guardar algo de vital importancia, pero para ello necesito un objeto que Maléfica guarda en su fortaleza. Un huevo de oro capaz de guardar cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué no entráis vos mismo?

Otra vez aquella risa, esta vez de incredulidad.

—Hasta el Ser Oscuro no puede subestimar a una bruja, príncipe. Maléfica ha dispuesto una suerte de defensas contra mí en su fortaleza. Pero cualquier otra persona, con ayuda de fuera, puede entrar. Esto es lo que haremos. Yo te ayudo a entrar en la Fortaleza Prohibida para que encuentres la pista del paradero de tu amada. Y tú, a cambio, me traes el huevo. ¿Trato hecho?

Chasqueó un dedo y en su mano apareció una humareda roja de la que surgió un pergamino. En la otra mano tenía una pluma roja. Phillip miró pensativo hasta que se acercó.

—Trato hecho.

Firmó el pergamino, el cual desapareció nada más terminar de escribir.

—Perfecto. Viajad a la Fortaleza Prohibida. Una vez allí obtendréis mi ayuda para entrar, pero recuerda, traéme el huevo a cambio.

Phillip asintió. Rumplestiltskin se desvaneció en una nube roja, con una última sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie? ¿Hablabas con alguien?

Phillip se dio la vuelta. Como Rumplestiltskin le había asegurado, Mulan no se despertaría hasta que él se fuese.

—Yo... Nada. Está amaneciendo y la Fortaleza Prohibida está muy lejos de aquí. Pongámonos en marcha. Lo mejor será hacernos con unos caballos en el pueblo más cercano.

Mulan prefirió no decir nada. Se levantó y recogieron sus cosas. Minutos después entraban en el poblado donde la maldición de Phillip como Yaoguai había sido rota por Belle. Tras hacerse con unos caballos, emprendieron el viaje hacia la Fortaleza Prohibida.

El viaje prometía ser muy largo. La Fortaleza Prohibida estaba demasiado alejada de las tierras donde el Yaoguai había estado provocando estragos. Quizás Maléfica confiaba en que, convertido en una bestia, al príncipe Phillip no sólo le resultaría difícil romper la maldición, sino que también huiría a tierras lejanas.

Maléfica, Aurora... Mulan poco sabía de brujas y princesas. Ella simplemente era una guerrera. Y en cuanto a la magia, poco conocía. A decir verdad, viajaba a otra parte del reino totalmente desconocida para ella.

Phillip tampoco era muy hablador. A veces estaba absorto, seguramente pensando en su amada y en cómo iba a salvarla. O tal vez pensando en que iban directos a la boca del lobo y que lo más probable es que aquella Maléfica no lo iba a maldecir, sino a matarlo.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —preguntó Mulan.

—¿A quién? —quiso saber Phillip, con la mirada perdida.

—A Aurora. A tu princesa. ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿De la misma manera que se conocen todos los príncipes y las princesas? ¿Había un baile en palacio?

Phillip rio de manera sarcástica.

—La conocí en un bosque. Ni siquiera sabía que era una princesa, parecía una simple campesina. Y estaba cantando con una voz preciosa. Nos encontramos en un claro y... nos enamoramos. Prometimos volver a vernos, pero todo se estropeó. Yo volví a mi castillo, donde le dije a mi padre que no me casaría con una princesa llamada Aurora, con quien tenía un matrimonio concertado —sonrió enigmáticamente al ver la expresión de Mulan —, sino con la campesina que acababa de conocer. Para cuando descubrí la verdad, que la princesa Aurora y la campesina eran la misma persona, ya era tarde. Maléfica la había maldecida, haciendo que se pinchase un dedo con una rueca y cayese en un profundo sueño.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después?

—Intenté despertar a Aurora, pues sólo con un beso de amor verdadero podría hacerse. Pero cuando estuve a punto de conseguir la pista del paradero de Aurora, Maléfica apareció y me convirtió en el Yaoguai. Y ahora estoy aquí.

—Esta vez no fallarás.

La sonrisa de Phillip fue sincera. Quizás ahora, con la ayuda de Mulan, podría encontrar y salvar a Aurora.

* * *

El invierno parecía haberse desatado sobre la Fortaleza Prohibida. Un fuerte temporal había cubierto los caminos de nieve, dificultando mucho la llegada al castillo de Maléfica.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar? —preguntó Mulan —. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Acamparemos esta noche mientras decidimos qué hacer.

Al rato habían montado una pequeña tienda. A lo lejos podían ver la fortaleza, totalmente a oscuras. Phillip escudriñaba la estructura, quizás pensando en cómo entrar.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesitamos madera para hacer una hoguera. ¿Puedes ir tú? —preguntó Phillip, todavía mirando el castillo.

Mulan estuvo callada un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, darse la vuelta y marcharse.

En cuanto se hubo perdido en la oscuridad de la noche, alguien habló.

—¿Estáis listo?

Rumplestiltskin se encontraba detrás de él. Iba ataviado con una capa de viaje marrón, hecha de lana. Y por supuesto, sonreía.

—¿Y vos?

Rumplestiltskin caminó hasta el borde del precipicio, donde también estaba Phillip. Sacó un pergamino, lo abrió y, apuntando hacia la fortaleza, sopló. Phillip pudo ver cómo del pergamino salían las palabras y volaban hasta la fortaleza.

—¿Y ya está?

—Sí. Ahora podréis entrar en la fortaleza sin temor a que Maléfica suponga un problema. Pero el hechizo que acabo de lanzar no es para siempre. Debéis daros prisa.

Desapareció en una nube roja antes de que Phillip pudiese decir algo. Cogió su espada y se internó en el bosque para encontrar a Mulan y ponerse en marcha.

Mientras tanto, Mulan se encontraba recogiendo ramas.

—No te molestes, querida. Entraréis en la Fortaleza Prohibida antes de lo que esperas.

Un hombre apareció ante ella. Su piel se asemejaba a la de una rana y sus ojos eran dorados. Sonreía con una expresión malvada.

—¿Quién sois?

—Me presentaré. Rumplestiltskin. A vuestro servicio —había realizado una reverencia y vuelto a sonreír.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Fácil. Ayudaros.

—¿A entrar en la Fortaleza Prohibida?

Rumplestilstkin rio irónico mientra caminaba hacia Mulan.

—No del todo. A ayudarte con tu... problema. Pero también puedo ayudarte en la cuestión de la búsqueda de la princesa.

—¿Cómo sabéis todo eso?

Otra vez aquella risa que a Mulan empezaba a ponerle nerviosa.

—¿Saber el qué? ¿Todo? La búsqueda de la princesa... Tus miedos al creer que podrías estar enamorándote del príncipe Phillip...

Mulan parecía alarmada. Miró incluso a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien, probablemente Phillip, apareciese de repente. Rumplestiltskin volvió a reir, pues parecía haber dado en el clavo.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de Phillip.

—Tu voz miente. Pero tus ojos dicen la verdad. ¿Qué ocurre, Mulan? ¿Se debe tal vez a que ya perdiste a tu amado una vez en unas circunstancias muy parecidas a las que te encuentras ahora? ¿Temes que Phillip muera también... y se te rompa el corazón?

—Acabo de conocer a Phillip, ¿por qué iba a enamorarme de él?

—Yo lo sé todo, querida. Y puede que ahora no sea amor, pero sientes algo por Phillip porque te recuerda a él... al capitán Li Shang.

Mulan miró con rabia a Rumplestiltskin.

—Él no es Shang. Nunca lo será.

—No, no lo es ni lo será, pero Phillip podría ocupar el lugar de Shang, ¿no crees? Pero hay un problema. La princesa.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme? ¿Que os desharéis de la princesa para que Phillip y yo estemos juntos? Eso es ridículo. He visto a Phillip a los ojos cada vez que habla de ella. Están enamorados. Y todo esto es una estupidez, ya os he dicho que no estoy enamorada de él.

—No pretendo deshacerme de la princesa, Mulan. Yo abogo porque triunfe el amor. Pero en vuestro caso hay un problema. Un problema que yo puedo arreglar.

—¿Cómo? —Mulan seguía furiosa.

Rumplestiltskin sacó un frasco de un bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta y se lo mostró a Mulan. Parecía agua sin más.

—Una poción para borrar el amor que sientes, o sentirás, por Phillip. Y que por tanto hará que tus sentimientos no interfieran en la búsqueda de la princesa. ¿Qué me dices?

Mulan miraba el frasco con la poción.

—¿Así de fácil?

—No tan fácil, querida. Toda magia conlleva un precio. Quiero que hagas algo por mí a cambio. Dentro de veintiocho años exactamente, una mujer vendrá a este mundo. Lo hará acompañada de su madre. Quiero que cuando te encuentres con ella, porque te encontrarás con ella, la ayudes.

—¿Cómo sabré que es ella?

—Créeme, querida, sabrás que es ella.

—Veintiocho años es mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Y este reino es peligroso. Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. La espera se te hará más corta de lo que piensas. ¿Firmamos el contrato?

Hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino con un contrato escrito. Mulan no tuvo reparos en firmar. Rumplestiltskin, después de hacer desaparecer el pergamino firmado, le dio la poción a Mulan.

—¿Y cómo vas a ayudarme en la búsqueda de la princesa?

—Ah, sí. Lo olvidaba —apuntó con una mano a su espada, la cual se iluminó —. Ya está. Ahora tu espada es capaz de repeler hechizos. Te será muy útil a partir de ahora. Adiós, Mulan. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Rumplestiltskin desapareció en una nube roja.

—¿Mulan? ¡Mulan! —oyó que Phillip le llamaba.

Se guardó el pequeño frasco con la poción y corrió hasta Phillip.

—Estoy aquí.

—Bien, tengo una idea y creo que deberíamos entrar ya en la fortaleza. Cuánto antes encontremos esa pista, mejor.

Se pusieron en camino en dirección a la fortaleza. Tras pasar con relativa dificultad la nieve que bloqueba el acceso, entraron por un pasadizo hasta llegar a una mazmorra fría y oscura.

—Conozco el camino de la última vez que estuve aquí. Vamos, a través de esta escalera llegaremos al salón del trono.

Efectivamente, llegaron a una gran sala con columnas y una enorme vidriera. Del techo colgaban lámparas de forja con velas, las cuales estaban apagadas. A pesar de estar tan oscuro, la luz de la luna llena caía a través de la vidriera sobre una enorme silla sobre la que descansaba alguien. Apenas se podía ver algo, pero tanto Mulan como Phillip pudieron apreciar la silueta de una mujer, profundamente dormida. Maléfica.

Phillip desenvainó lentamente su espada y caminó hasta ella, pero Mulan le detuvo. Lo arrastró hasta una habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? Estaba indefensa, podría haberla matado y terminar con todo esto.

—No hemos venido a matar a nadie. Estamos aquí para buscar la pista del paradero de Aurora. Así que en marcha.

—Tienes... tienes razón. Y creo que vamos por el buen camino.

Habían llegado a una sala más pequeña que la anterior, pero lo suficientemente grande como para albergar una biblioteca. Había mesas llenas de pergaminos y, frente a una chimenea, dos sillones. Phillip caminó hasta una de las mesas. Parecía saber lo que estaba buscando, porque al rato sacó un pergamino.

—¿Está ahí? ¿Ese pergamino indica el paradero de Aurora?

—Sí, este es. Y ahora...

Phillip reparó en una de las estanterías, donde había un huevo dorado adornado con gemas preciosas. Caminó hasta él y lo cogió.

—¿Para qué necesitas eso? —quiso saber Mulan.

—No hay tiempo. Ya hemos terminado. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ya.

Salieron al salón del trono en dirección a la escalera por la que habían subido, pero Mulan detuvo a Phillip. Al preguntarle este qué quería, Mulan señaló al trono. Maléfica no estaba.

Los dos desenvainaron sus espadas y se pusieron alerta. Una malvada risa se extendió por toda la sala.

—¡Muéstrate, bruja! —gritó Phillip.

De repente, las velas de las lámparas se encendieron por arte de magia, iluminando toda la estancia. Ante la sala del trono se encontraba Maléfica, que había aparecido de la nada.

—Me alegra volver a veros, príncipe Phillip —saludó Maléfica con ironía. Llevaba un vestido morado y negro y un pequeño tocado adornado con piedras preciosas en la cabeza, dando la impresión de que tenía unos cuernos. Su mano derecha agarraba con firmeza una gran vara coronada con un orbe de cristal y un dragón de metal labrado —. ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

—Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, Maléfica.

—Habéis entrado a hurtadillas en mi castillo. Has encontrado la pista del paradero de Aurora, te felicito, pero... Me has robado algo —miró directamente al huevo —. Y ya sólo por eso sé que Rumplestiltskin ha sido quien te ha ayudado.

Maléfica conjuró una bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia ellos. Mulan apartó a un lado a Phillip y golpeó la bola con su espada, haciéndola rebotar.

—Vaya, veo que tú también has hablado con ese duendecillo.

Con un soplido, Maléfica apagó las velas. Mulan arrastró a Phillip hasta la salida. Llegaron a un enorme puente que conectaba la fortaleza con la tierra firme y corrieron. Sin embargo, Maléfica apareció en mitad del puente. Una fuerte ventisca se acababa de desatar.

—¡No será tan fácil escapar, príncipe! ¡No esta vez! ¡Aurora nunca podrá ser salvada!

Una gran humareda verde y negra se formó en torno a ella, haciéndose más grande.

—Oh, no... No, no, no... —decía Phillip, como temiendo saber lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mulan.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí... ¡Ya!

Sin embargo, la gran humareda se disipó. Maléfica se había transformado en un enorme dragón negro y morado. Sus cuernos incluso se asemejaban al tocado que la bruja lucía en la cabeza.

Mulan estaba sorprendida, pero no se amilanó. Aunque nunca en su vida había visto a un dragón, excepto a uno y este sólo se asemejaba más a una gran lagartija que a otra cosa, empuñó fuertemente su espada. Se preguntaba como cuánto la habría hechizado Rumplestiltskin para resistir el fuego de un dragón.

—¡Mulan! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritaba Phillip.

El dragón escupió una gran llamarada hacia Mulan, quien se defendió con su espada. La llamarada impactó contra la espada, haciendo que se produciese un fuerte choque y la guerrera saliese despedida hacia atrás. Las llamas habían prendido su capa. Phillip la ayudó a levantarse y fueron hasta el borde del puente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

—Salta. Hay un río abajo. Si tenemos suerte caeremos en el agua.

—¿Y si no tenemos suerte?

Phillip miró al dragón una última vez, el cual avanzaba hacia ellos.

—Será más rápido que morir achicharrados por su fuego. ¡Salta!

Y saltaron antes de que una nueva llamarada saliese despedida hacia ellos. Era una enorme caída, pero ni Mulan ni Phillip podían ver nada, sólo oscuridad. Y podían oír al dragón, rugiendo. Solo para cuando parecían estar llegando al final, donde comprobarían si caían al agua o se estrellaban contra unas rocas, se vieron envueltos por una nube roja y desaparecieron de allí. Al instante aparecieron ante una laguna. La nube desapareció y antes de que se estampasen contra el suelo, alguien los mantuvo en el aire durante un momento antes de caer definitivamente.

—Asombroso —confesó alguien.

Frente a una hoguera se encontraba Rumplestiltskin.

—Tú —dijeron Phillip y Mulan al mismo tiempo al verle.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Phillip.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Mulan, también sorprendida.

—A decir verdad sí, me he presentado ante los dos. Pero esa es mi forma de actuar. Y ahora, el huevo.

Phillip caminó hasta él y le tendió el huevo dorado.

—Gracias, príncipe. Deduzco que ya tenéis la pista del paradero de vuestra prometida. Así pues, ya no se me necesita más. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver —esto último lo dijo a ambos antes de marcharse.

—Debí haberlo imaginado. No parecías demasiado sorprendido de encontrarte a Maléfica dormida. ¿Fue cosa suya? Estoy segura de que antes de entrar en el castillo ya planeabas matarla —soltó Mulan.

—Sí, me ayudó para que pudiésemos entrar en la fortaleza, pero ya está. A cambio quería ese huevo y se lo he dado. ¿Y tú, de qué hablaste con él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió ella con firmeza.

—Entonces te sugiero que dejemos este tema atrás y nos centremos en lo que importa, en el hecho de que ya tenemos la pista del paradero de Aurora.

Y mientras decía esto sacó el pergamino y lo abrió para que ambos pudiesen leerlo. Tras ver finalmente dónde se encontraba Aurora determinaron que el viaje no había hecho más que empezar y que, desde luego, no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ y he aquí el primer capítulo. No sé para cuántos me dará la historia, no muchos, pero tengo claro qué es lo que voy a escribir._

_La historia, a petición de Muselina (que espero que le haya gustado xD), narra los acontecimientos del viaje de Phillip y Mulan para encontrar a Aurora, viaje que no vemos en la serie. No obstante, dado lo ocurrido hasta ahora, he podido tejer una trama siguiendo los eventos principales de la serie y con los que esta historia puede interactuar. _

_A su vez, he querido hacer referencia a las historias de La Bella Durmiente y Mulan, en especial las versiones Disney, pues creo que son las que más se asemejan a las que aparecen en la serie (la versión de La Bella Durmiente es la única, creo recordar, que bautiza a la princesa con el nombre de Aurora). Por ello menciono el primer encuentro entre Phillip y Aurora, el tema de las hadas, la maldición de Maléfica y el pinchazo con la rueca, así como también, en el caso de Mulan, al capitán Li Shang, pero por supuesto me he tomado mis propias licencias (como el hecho de decir que Li Shang está muerto, algo necesario para la trama de esta historia). Además hay guiños a las dos historias: la transformación de Maléfica en dragón, de manera similar a la película, o la implícita referencia a Mushu (pues en la película de Disney de Mulan no aparecen dragones del estilo de Maléfica)._

_Por supuesto, para este comienzo también he querido añadir a Rumplestiltskin y sus tratos, tanto con Phillip como con Mulan. Puesto que es mi intención entretejer la historia con la serie, he querido que, en resumidas cuentas, Rumple quiera de cada uno algo para su propio interés. De Phillip, el huevo dorado que luego le dará a Charming. Y de Mulan la promesa de que esta en un futuro ayudará a Emma (más que nada porque otra cosa no se me ocurría). También he querido poner que fue Rumple quien hechizó la espada de Mulan para que fuese capaz de repeler hechizos, tal y como hace en la serie._

_Y ya paro de hablar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. El Hechizo Oscuro

**2**

**El Hechizo Oscuro**

—¿Reconoces ese lugar? —preguntó Mulan.

—Sí. Iba a ser donde Aurora y yo estableceríamos nuestro hogar. Con todo lo que ha pasado, prácticamente lo había olvidado —expuso Phillip.

—Pero entonces, ¿sabrás cómo llegar no?

Phillip parecía nervioso.

—Esto... Sí, claro que sé cómo llegar. Pongámonos en marcha.

Sin embargo, pasaron varios días hasta que Mulan se dio cuenta de que no iban por el buen camino. Apenas había visto el pergamino, pero le había quedado claro que el palacio donde Aurora permanecía cautiva, pues se trataba de un palacio, no estaba próximo a ninguna tierra o reino que reconociese. Pero sabía guiarse a través de los cuatro puntos cardinales y gracias también a las estrellas y sabía perfectamente que Phillip la estaba llevando por otro lugar. ¿Acaso pretendía librarse de ella?

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó una noche.

—Creo que ya lo sabes. Vamos a rescatar a Aurora.

—Y si es así, ¿por qué vamos en dirección contraria?

Phillip se quedó mirando a Mulan, sin saber qué decir. Entonces, sacó un pergamino y se lo tendió a Mulan, quien lo cogió y lo leyó.

—¿Quién es ese Príncipe Encantador y por qué te requiere?

—La recibí al poco de romperse la maldición que me mantenía como Yaoguai. He tratado de alargar nuestro encuentro al máximo, pero ya no puedo posponerlo más. Ahora que ya sabemos dónde está Aurora, podemos hacerla esperar.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Phillip?

El príncipe cerró los ojos, mientras meditaba qué iba a decir. A Mulan, en ese momento, le pareció que había envejecido demasiado, como si llevase el peso de muchas cosas sobre su hombro.

—Pertenezco a un reino en decadencia. Mi título apenas tiene ya valor alguno salvo quizás simbólico. Mi padre había contraído deudas de guerras pasadas, pero mi matrimonio con Aurora podía salvar al reino. Hasta que el matrimonio se produjese, me puse al servicio de un despótico príncipe de un reino mayor que el de mi padre, en un intento por retrasar el pago de las deudas. Si me casaba con Aurora, los problemas quedarían atrás y viviríamos felices. Pero la maldición de Maléfica lo estropeó todo y yo tuve que seguir al servicio de este príncipe. Ahora me reclama de nuevo.

—Si tan tirano es no hace honor a su nombre de "Encantador".

—En realidad su nombre es James. "Encantador" es el nombre que el pueblo le ha puesto, pero sí, no le hacía honor. Más tarde se descubrió que Encantador había muerto y tenía un hermano, así como en realidad no eran hijos del rey. Ahora, por lo poco que sé, el rey George ha sido derrocado por el "nuevo" Encantador.

—¿Tenemos que ir? —quiso saber Mulan.

Phillip permaneció en silencio un momento.

—Sí, tenemos que ir. Pero hemos de darnos prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Maléfica nos impida rescatar a Aurora.

Se pusieron en marcha y cabalgaron hasta llegar a un gran lago. En él había una isla sobre la que descansaba un enorme castillo que conectaba con tierra firme por medio de un puente.

—Ese es el castillo del Príncipe Encantador. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Iré a hablar personalmente con el príncipe mientras tú me esperas dentro de las murallas. No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo.

Phillip entró en el castillo y fue conducido hasta la sala de reuniones, donde el Príncipe Encantador se encontraba junto a otros miembros del Reino.

—Phillip, me alegra volver a verte. Por favor, siéntate —pidió el Príncipe.

Phillip tomó asiento y miró al resto de asistentes. Aparte de los caballeros reales y de la esposa del Príncipe, había también una serie de personas y seres inusuales para un lugar como aquel: una anciana, una joven con capa roja, un enano, un hombre con su hijo, un hada... hasta un grillo con sombrero de copa y un paraguas. Aquello era muy extraño.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar —dijo Encantador.

Una hora después, Phillip caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo junto a al Príncipe.

—Mi señor, espero que comprendáis que... tengo que encontrar a Aurora.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Phillip. Y por supuesto tienes mi permiso para encontrarla. Sólo una cosa: Lancelot también tiene que viajar a las tierras a las que tú te diriges, luego ha de acompañarte.

Phillip titubeó. Lancelot. Era caballero real y, por supuesto, estaba por debajo de Phillip, pero Encantador y su esposa, Blancanieves, lo tenían en alta estima. Para Phillip sólo supondría un estorbo en su camino para rescatar a Aurora. Ya le había costado aceptar a Mulan y ella al menos se había ganado su derecho a viajar con él. Lancelot era otra cosa, aparte de que a Phillip le parecía un arrogante y conocía su pasada reputación.

Lancelot había sido caballero de la Mesa Redonda, aunque acerca de esa etapa de su vida, poco se sabía. Luego sirvió como caballero al rey George, el padrasto de Encantador, bajo el nombre de Leviatán hasta que renegó de él y se puso al servicio del príncipe James y de Blancanieves. Sólo ellos saben realmente las acciones que Lancelot llevó a cabo al servicio del rey George, pero James y Blancanieves eran propensos a perdonar a la gente y a confiar en ella, cosa que Phillip no.

Minutos después, Mulan y él estaban ensillando sus caballos.

—Phillip, volvemos a encontrarnos.

Lancelot era uno de los pocos caballeros más altos que cualquier otro hombre del reino y tan fuertes como un roble. Vestía una gran armadura que parecía siempre nueva, mientras que Phillip llevaba una armadura de viaje con el escudo de su familia, todo ello maltratado por el tiempo y sus múltiples aventuras.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó Mulan.

—¿Quién sois vos? —quiso saber Lancelot.

—Mulan, te presento a Sir Lancelot, caballero del Reino. Sir Lancelot, os presento a Mulan, una guerrera de tierras lejanas. Ella viaja conmigo.

Sir Lancelot esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Una mujer... guerrera? Sólo los hombres van a la guerra, querida.

—¿Y vos os hacéis llamar caballero? ¿Acaso queréis probar si soy digna de ir a la guerra? —Mulan puso una mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—Basta —ordenó Phillip —. Cada segundo que pierdo aquí es un segundo más que tardo en encontrar a Aurora y un segundo más que Maléfica tiene de interferir en nuestros planes. No quiero discusiones entre vosotros. En marcha.

Los tres subieron a sus caballos y emprendieron el viaje. Horas después, el castillo del Príncipe apenas era perceptible para los tres.

—¿Por qué te manda el Príncipe a donde vamos, Sir Lancelot?

—El Príncipe quiere advertir a todos los habitantes del reino, Phillip. Por eso viajo a las mismas tierras donde tu prometida permanece cautiva, para advertirles del hechizo de la Reina.

—¿Qué hechizo? —quiso saber Mulan, pero Phillip no la hizo caso.

—Esa gente formará parte de mi reino en cuanto despierte a Aurora y lo reconstruyamos juntos.

—Un reino que deberá fidelidad al Príncipe Encantador. No lo olvides, Phillip. Nunca recuperarás tu gloria pasada y, seamos francos... ¿Crees que podrás conseguirlo antes de que la Reina lance su hechizo?

—¿Qué hechizo? —insistió Mulan.

Phillip reparó en ella. Ni siquiera le había hablado a Mulan acerca de lo que Encantador les había advertido en la reunión.

—Existe una reina que planea lanzar un hechizo sobre todo el Reino Encantado para acabar con la felicidad de todos sus habitantes.

—¿Otra bruja? ¿Cuántas hay en este reino? —preguntó Mulan, sarcástica.

—Hay demasiadas. Lo normal es que no hubiese ninguna, para que así no tuviésemos que preocuparnos por esta clase de problemas —comentó Sir Lancelot.

—¿Quién es? ¿Debemos preocuparnos de ella tanto como Maléfica? —quiso saber Mulan.

—Maléfica es otra historia, pero sí nuestro problema más inmediato. Regina, así se llama, nos puede complicar las cosas a la larga.

—¿Como cuánto puede complicarnos las cosas? —preguntó Mulan.

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió Lancelot —. Las brujas son... impredecibles. Nunca sabes lo que están pensando cuando te miran a los ojos mientras maquinan la maldición que te lanzaran. ¿No, Phillip?

Phillip no contestó.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—¿El qué? ¿Que Phillip había sido convertido en el Yaoguai por Maléfica? Sí, claro que lo sabía. Y el príncipe James, también. Pero el Yao... Phillip, había huido a tierras lejanas, de modo que el problema escapó de nuestros manos, dado que teníamos otros problemas más acuciantes.

—¿Es verdad? ¿El príncipe James sabía que Maléfica os convirtió en el Yaoguai y no hizo nada?

—El príncipe James tenía una guerra entre manos, necesitaba a todos los hombres necesarios para derrotar la alianza que el rey George y Regina habían hecho. Y yo era peligroso, James tampoco quería mandar a nadie a una muerte segura —y dicho esto, miró a Lancelot. Era evidente que entre los planes de James estaba enviar a Lancelot para salvar a Phillip, pero lo que Phillip sospechaba en realidad era que Lancelot lo habría matado —. En cuanto a Regina, nadie sabe qué tiene planeado hacer, ni siquiera James o Blancanieves, pero su ira es enorme. Debemos darnos prisa.

Siguieron cabalgando hasta que llegaron a un gran bosque.

—Tened cuidado, en estas tierras abundan los ogros —advirtió Lancelot —. Desde que acabaron las guerras contra ellos, se replegaron aquí.

—Sabemos que hay ogros aquí, pero debemos descansar por una noche. El sitio donde Aurora permanece cautiva está a tres días de viaje. Pronto daremos con ella —dijo Phillip.

Ataron los caballos y encendieron un fuego. Los ogros eran ciegos, se guiaban por el oído, de modo que no había peligro. Permanecieron en silencio mientras comían algo. Tampoco había gran cosa que decir. Mulan se había unido a las desconfianzas de Phillip acerca de Lancelot, pero al propio Lancelot aquello no le preocupaba. Minutos después, Mulan y Phillip se fueron a dormir mientras el enorme caballero hacía la primera guardia.

Al rato, Mulan fue relevar a Lancelot. Este, en vez de irse a dormir, se quedó un rato.

—Cuán duro debe ser, ¿verdad? —preguntó Lancelot con ironía.

—¿Perdonad?

—El hecho de que Phillip mueva cielo y tierra para rescatar a Aurora. ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando se encuentren? ¿Cuál será vuestra primera reacción?

—No sé de qué estáis hablando. Yo estoy ayudando a Phillip a encontrar a Aurora.

Lancelot rio.

—Mulan, por favor, he visto cómo le miras. Sé lo que es el amor, he visto a dos personas enamoradas y sé cómo se miran. Y a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Estás sintiendo algo por Phillip —miró al bosque —. Pero él no siente lo mismo. Él está enamorado de de su princesa y...

—Es mejor que descanséis, sir caballero.

Lancelot volvió a reír.

—Como vos digáis, Lady Mulan —contestó con sorna. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir.

Mulan, por su parte, rebuscó en un bolsilló y sacó la poción que Rumplestiltskin le había dado. Aún no se la había tomado y no sabía si hacerlo.

Horas después, era Phillip quien hacía la guardia, pero se había quedado dormido. De repente, una humareda de colores negro y morado se formó ante los tres viajeros. Cuando la humareda se disipó, una mujer alta de pelo rubio rizado, con un vestido negro y morado y que portaba una larga vara apareció ante ellos. Maléfica.

Caminó hasta los viajeros, mientras reía por lo bajo.

—Mi querido príncipe, estás muy cerca de encontrar a Aurora pero, ¿creías que ibas a lograrlo?

En cuanto tuvo a Phillip delante, alzó una mano, dispuesta a maldecirlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, Phillip abrió los ojos y se puso en pie de inmediato, desenvainó su espada y la descargó contra Maléfica. Esta, en el último momento, utilizó su vara como defensa.

—¿Acaso creías que iba a quedarme dormido, sabiendo que podrías estar cerca? Esta vez no lograrás detenerme, Maléfica. Quiero a Aurora y no lograrás romper nuestro amor.

—Qué considerado, príncipe. Pero no lograrás tu cometido. Y aunque lo logres, ¿crees que tendrás tiempo para estar con Aurora?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Phillip.

Maléfica hizo un giro con su vara y se libró de la espada de Phillip. Acto seguido le golpeó fuertemente con la punta y, con un movimiento de su mano, lo derribó. Lancelot y Mulan se habían despertado y reparado en Maléfica. Desenvainaron sus espadas.

—No os molestéis, no conseguiréis herirme.

—¿A qué te refieres? —repitió Phillip de nuevo.

Maléfica lo miró mientras sonreía.

—Regina planea lanzar el Hechizo Oscuro. Sus efectos son impredecibles, pero reserva un destino impío para cualquiera que caiga en él. Todo aquel que sea hechizado olvidará quién era y a quienes conocía. Así que príncipe, ¿qué más da que evite vuestro amor? A la larga, será el hechizo de Regina quien lo impida.

Alzó de nuevo una mano, dispuesta a maldecir, esta vez, a los tres guerreros. Sin embargo, oyeron un trueno. A lo lejos, sobre las copas de los árboles, vieron una enorme nube de humo negro que empezaba a cubrir todo el cielo.

—No... Aún es demasiado pronto —decía Maléfica.

—¿Es el hechizo de Regina? —preguntó Mulan.

—Parece que sí —contestó Phillip.

Maléfica miró por última vez con odio a Phillip y echó a correr hacia el bosque. En el último momento se rodeó de una amplia humareda y se convirtió en dragón. Mientras rugía se lanzó contra la humareda que avanzaba hacia ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó esta vez Lancelot.

—No puedo perder a Aurora, no otra vez —dijo Phillip.

Cogió su caballo y se subió a él. Picó espuelas y cabalgó en dirección contraria a la gran nube, confiando en poder llegar antes hasta Aurora, lo cual era claramente inútil. Mulan y Lancelot se subieron también a sus caballos y siguieron a Phillip.

Sin embargo, la nube provocada por el Hechizo Oscuro era más rápida y les estaba ganando terreno.

—¡No lo lograremos! —gritó Lancelot.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó también Mulan.

Miraron por encima de sus cabezas. Había algo en el cielo, como una especie de velo transparente que se se extendía hasta tocar tierra. La nube negra ni siquiera pudo pasar a través de ella, sino que ascendió y pasó por encima de sus cabezas. Los tres se detuvieron.

—Parece... un escudo —comentó Lancelot.

—El hechizo pasa por encima de él. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —quiso saber Mulan.

—No... no lo sé, es como si alguien...

Y de repente, los tres se quedaron inmóviles, de igual manera que sus caballos. La nube siguió por encima del escudo hasta que desapareció y la luz del sol cayó sobre los tres guerreros, totalmente inmóviles. Era como si se hubiesen quedado congelados.

* * *

—... se hubiese protegido del hechizo o... —de repente, Phillip reparó en que algo raro había pasado, como si hubiesen estado paralizados o algo parecido.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Lancelot —. ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

—Diría que hemos estado como... congelados —apuntó Mulan.

Sí, eso parecía. Habían estado paralizados pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Miraron a su alrededor. La nube negra ya no estaba, de igual manera que el escudo. Y por supuesto, todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Los árboles eran más altos o frondosos, pero más allá de donde debía haber estado el escudo se podían ver árboles derribados, como si una tormenta hubiese pasado por allí.

—No recuerdo el bosque de como era antes de que aquel escudo nos alcanzase —comentó Lancelot.

—Sí, todo... ha cambiado —dijo Mulan.

Volvieron a donde estaba su campamento antes de tener que huir de manera apresurada. La comida que llevaban había desaparecido prácticamente. Y los enseres parecían haber estado sometidos a las inclemencias del clima, pues estaban muy desgastados.

—Todo esto es muy raro —comentó Lancelot — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Creo que deberíamos separarnos y explorar la zona, ver si podemos saber qué ha ocurrido. Vamos, pongámonos en marcha —propuso Phillip.

Cada uno, tras prepararse, se puso en marcha. Se separaron y se internaron en distintos puntos del bosque. Tenían que averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ este es un poco más corto que el anterior. Inicialmente iba a durar hasta que Phillip y Mulan encontrasen a Aurora, pero he decidido extender un poco más este momento que va a resultar ser la búsqueda, por separado, de respuestas a lo que ha sucedido._

_Hace poco, por suerte, me vi otra vez los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada, de modo que por eso he añadido a Charming y a Lancelot. Aunque no creo que Phillip le debiese lealtad a Charming, por lo que sé su reino ya no es lo que era, de modo que he decidido pintarlo como un príncipe que tiene que estar al servicio de otro perteneciente a un reino mayor. Y en cuanto a Lancelot, dado que se encuentra en las mismas tierras que estuvieron Phillip y Mulan y, además, escapó del hechizo de Regina, pues lo he puesto como que se une temporalmente al viaje de Phillip y Mulan. El siguiente capítulo estará un poco más centrado en este personaje, más que nada porque lo voy a relacionar con otro personaje que a mí personalmente me gusta mucho (y que de momento no voy a decir) y con quien ha tenido algo que ver en la serie, pero de lo que no hemos visto mucho._

_Por supuesto, el escudo que los protege y después los congela no es otro que el proyectado por Cora para protegerse del hechizo de Regina. Al principio pensé en alguna escena en la que Phillip y Mulan descubriesen los planes de Cora y Garfio y tratan de detenerlos, pero como no se me ocurría nada y había decidido meter a Lancelot, pues al final este es el resultado._


End file.
